Under the Weather
by Tacpebs
Summary: It's two days until Christmas and everyone has plans, especially Tony. He's got big plans, but what will he do if he has to fight off feeling under the weather first?


Just a one shot I thought of.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the awesome TV show. I am merely playing with them for a little while.

**Summary: **It's two days until Christmas and everyone has plans, especially Tony. He's got big plans, but what will he do if he has to fight off feeling under the weather first?

**Warning:** This is a slight slash between Gibbs and Tony. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read this. However you can take it as the two of them being really good friends.

* * *

"Geez, I think I'm having a hot flash."

Tony mentioned as he entered the bull pen and headed straight to his desk.

"First I was freezing and now I'm burning up. How long do these things last Kate."

"What things?"

"These hot flashes."

"Why are you asking me Tony? I wouldn't know."

"Sure you would, well... maybe you do have a_ few_ more years. But, only a few."

"Shut up Tony."

Tony snickered and sat down in his seat after he took off his jacket. Gibbs barely managed to hide the smile he held for the two of them. They were so much like brother and sister.

"McGee! You find out about that _thing_ I was asking you about the other day?"

"Yeah Tony, I emailed you the information."

"Oh, what thing?"

"It's a surprise Kate."

"A surprise? For who?"

Tony bit his tongue as he was about to answer, but smirked and looked from his computer screen and over at Kate.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Kate glared at him, but turned her attention back to the cold case she was working on. Tony looked over at Gibbs and smiled a bit before turning his attention back to his email. He had been looking into a gift idea for Gibbs. With the holidays in only a couple days, he wanted to get Gibbs something a little extra special this year. Something that would say, thanks for being an awesome boss by day, but an even better lover at night.

"Read your email on your own time Dinozzo."

"Right Boss!"

Tony was making sure everything would be ready for when he got off work before he closed down the window and turned his attention to the cold case.

"I'm going for coffee."

Team Gibbs watched as their fearless leader got up and left. Tony and Gibbs briefly made eye contact before Tony turned his attention back to the task at hand. It had only been a few minutes before Tony was feeling cold again. He frowned, but pulled his jacket on again.

"So Kate, you going to see your sister and her family for the holidays?"

"Yeah, Tony. Really excited. It's been a long time since I've gotten a chance to see them."

"That sounds nice Kate."

"Thanks McGee. What about you, McGee? You plan on seeing your family?"

"Well, my sister and my Grandmother will be in town for a little bit. They want me to go and see my Dad, but... you know how things are."

Kate frowned, but nodded in understanding.

"Hey McGee could..."

McGee looked up to see what it was Tony needed when he didn't continue, but Tony had begun to cough. He stood up and ran off for the bathroom. Kate and McGee looked at each other in worry, but waited for Tony to return. When Gibbs came back first, they were really worried.

"Where's Dinozzo?"

"Err... he's... he went to use the head Gibbs."

Gibbs gave Kate a raised eyebrow in question, but he walked the rest of his way to his desk and sat down. When ten more minutes went by with no sign of Tony, McGee stood to his feet and mumbled he was just gonna go use the head before walking quickly away.

"What's going on?"

Gibbs looked over at Kate waiting for an explanation.

"Huh? What do you mean Gibbs?"

He merely looked at her for a minute.

"I can tell when something's wrong. What's going on?"

"We don't know. Tony left a few minutes after you to get a drink of water we assumed, but it's been a while and..."

"It doesn't take that long to get a drink of water Agent Todd. What aren't you telling me?"

"It's just that..."

"Boss! It's Tony!"

Both Gibbs and Kate jumped to their feet and headed off in the direction McGee's voice sounded from.

"McGee!"

"Over here Boss."

McGee was crouched over a clearly unconscious Tony.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I came to see if he was ok and I found him on the ground."

"Dinozzo? Tony? Tony!"

Gibbs lightly patted Tony's face, but moved his hand up to Tony's forehead when he noted the heat rolling off of him.

"Kate get Ducky up here. Tell him it's Tony and that he's burning up."

Kate ran off to call Ducky and let him know the situation.

"Help me get this coat off him Tim. What made you come check on him?"

"I thought he was only getting a drink of water, but when more time went by I got kinda worried and came to see what the hold up was."

Gibbs merely frowned and turned his attention back to Tony. They got the jacket off and Tony into a more comfortable position. Once Ducky showed up, he examined Tony and managed to get him awake and off the floor.

"How long have you been feeling poorly my dear boy?"

Tony was still slightly out of it, he blamed it on the headache.

"Maybe last night? It's just a cold. I'll be ok."

"It's more likely the flu. All the more reason, with your medical history, you need to be at home and in bed. Rest and fluids are the best way to get over this."

"I'm fine. I just need to... to get to work."

Ducky merely shook his head at Tony and looked to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded his head in understanding and started grabbing his and Tony's things.

"Let's go Dinozzo."

"Where we going Boss? Got a hot case?"

"No Dinozzo, we're going to get you some place warm and a bed you can get better in."

"I'm... I'm fine."

Tony sighed as Gibbs grabbed his right arm and easily pulled him to his feet.

"Feel better Tony."

"See ya Kate. Bye McGee. Don't miss me too much."

"See ya Tony."

"I better go up and let the Director know what's happened then shall I?"

"Tony will be ok, right Ducky?"

"Yes Caitlin. As long as the boy rests, and we know how well Jethro will take care of him. Well, I'm off."

"Thanks Ducky."

******NCIS******

Tony was in bed. Who's bed he couldn't remember. It didn't feel like his bed, but it was a bed.

"Dinozzo?"

Oh yeah, he was with Gibbs. Maybe it was Gibbs' bed. Nah, Gibbs wouldn't give up his bed.

"Dinozzo."

Then again, it was a nice bed. It didn't feel like the couch he was so used to sleeping on.

"Tony!"

Tony jolted upwards and groaned as his headache let itself be known with something fierce.

"Take these. They should help get your fever down and maybe help with the headache."

"Thanks... Boss."

"It's ok. We're alone at my place."

Tony managed to take the pills from Gibbs' hand and tried to take the glass of water, but he was having trouble so Gibbs helped him and allowed him to rest once more after he'd taken the pills.

"Go back to sleep Tony. I'll be here when you wake up."

"'kay."

Was all Tony managed before he was out like a light again.

"...ink his fever's gone up a little more. Yeah I gave him the pills about four hours ago."

When Tony woke up again, he was confused again and groggy. He was also cold, but he couldn't find a blanket. He started to sit up, but the headache he had stopped him cold.

"Hold on a minute. Tony?"

He slowly turned his head towards the voice, but he couldn't open his eyes to see who it was.

"'ibbs?"

"Yeah Tony, it's me."

"Cold. Tired..."

He coughed rather harshly and wheezed towards the end.

"Duck, he's getting wheezy. What's that mean?"

Tony tried to follow the conversation, but he couldn't focus. He was so cold. His teeth were chattering and he couldn't understand why.

"Alright."

Gibbs' voice disappeared for a moment, but quickly returned.

"Hey Tony, I need you to take these for me. Hey."

Gibbs got Tony to take the pills and laid him back down. Once he thought Dinozzo was comfortable, he went about the house cleaning up and then went back up to the bedroom and stripped down to lay down beside Tony.

"'ibbs?"

"Shush, it's alright. I'm just gonna warm you up a bit."

"'kay."

GIbbs wrapped his arms around Tony and allowed him to lay his head on his right shoulder. Tony shivered a little bit longer, but he soon relaxed and fell deeper into sleep.

"Yeah, think he's doing better now. His fever broke sometime this morning. Yeah, I'll make sure to do that. Thanks Duck."

Tony awoke and shifted a bit.

"What's going on?"

"Just reporting in. Here, drink this."

Gibbs had brought up a cup of orange juice for Tony and was waiting for the man to wake up so that he could drink it. Tony quickly drained the cup after sitting up slowly. His headache was gone, he was still kind of groggy, but it was understandable.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok... I guess. What time is it?"

"A little after ten. If you want to sleep some more you can."

"No... I'm kind of hungry. Kind of tired, but... I'm tired of this feeling. I want to get up."

"Ok, just take it slowly."

Tony turned so that his legs were hanging off the side of the bed and slowly got to his feet. Gibbs caught his arm when he seemed about to fall over.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Tony managed to stand there for a minute and then made his way to the bathroom. He took twenty minutes using the restroom, taking a shower, and then brushing his teeth. He felt loads better after the shower.

"Gibbs?!"

"In the kitchen!"

Tony made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. There he found a plate of eggs, toast, and a couple pieces of bacon waiting for him.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I actually had plans for us, but I guess they were ruined."

"It's fine. I'm sure there'll be other chances when you're not so sick."

Tony sighed and nodded.

"Just wait until you findout what it is. I'm sure it'll make you wish I hadn't been under the weather."

Gibbs merely rolled his eyes and cleaned up the table before moving the two of them into the living room to sit down on the couch where he spent the rest of the night trying to guess what it was Tony had planned.


End file.
